


Letter

by eggsinsunnyside



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: An indirect sequel to 'Illiteracy', Prompt Fill, Snatcher Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsinsunnyside/pseuds/eggsinsunnyside
Summary: Hat Kid suddenly wants to write and the Snatcher does his mailing job (kinda)





	Letter

It wasn’t often that the Snatcher actually agreed to do something for his (completely one sided) BFF, much less stick around to make sure the kiddo screw up his efforts. It’d be really sad if the Boss of Subcon Forest couldn’t teach the kid how to _write_ of all things.

Sometimes, Snatcher forgot that the kid was an alien from outer space despite how much she looked so much like a regular kid from his planet, and thus, was very confused about the local language.

He could still remember about that time in the alternate timeline when Hat Kid spent _hours_ at the ticket booth until she finally figured out what the patterns (numbers) on the tickets were. She had been so proud of herself and though the Snatcher would never ever admit it, he was _slightly_ proud as well.

“No no, you’re doing it wrong kid. That’s a three, not an ‘e’.” Snatcher pointed at the misspelled character. “Look at my fingers and watch. This is how you do an lower ‘e’.”

Since there was no such things as tables in the Snatcher’s tree, Hat Kid was lying down on top of the bookcase to use as a makeshift table. Luckily for Hat Kid, the shadow was feeling particularly generous today, and had summoned a long blank sheet of parchment and a feather pen for the kid to use. So far she has filled out a quarter of the parchment and it was all full of barely legible characters.

“Three?” Hat Kid frowned.

“Yes kid. Three.” Snatcher repeated, grabbing the pen from Hat Kid. “Ok how about- Write this ‘e’ about ten times and if you can get them all right, we’ll move onto the next letter.”

Hat Kid felt a pit of dread growing at the neatly written ‘e’. She had assumed that writing wouldn’t be so difficult; that writing would be like drawing but with lines. Except it was much harder than that and now her hand was aching painfully from the rigorous training, courtesy of Snatcher.

“Don’t forget kiddo,” Snatcher grinned when he could _taste_ the despair, “You’re the one who asked for this!”

Hat Kid puffed her cheeks and felt her determination reignite. If she could fix an entire alternate timeline and also learn the strange pattern system that Mustache Kid established in it, she could definitely learn how to write!

Days flew by and blood and tears were shed, but Hat Kid had finally passed Snatcher’s tutorial on writing the local language.

While the kid was relieved that she could give her aching hand a break, Snatcher was equally relieved that he didn’t have to watch over the brat for a while again, although he was a little disappointed that it had ended.

Not that he wanted it to go on longer! He just enjoyed tormenting the kid on her poor handwriting, that was all.

“Thank you BFF!” Hat Kid smiled widely, giving the Snatcher a tight hug.

Naturally, Snatcher recoiled at the gesture in (definitely genuine as peck) disgust. “Kiddo, what have I told you about showing affection!?”

“Nothing at all.” Hat Kid answered, poking her tongue out.

 “Well now you know so don’t do that again.” Snatcher snarked, pushing the child off. “Anyway, you can now read and write, so our business is now concluded. So go on. Get back to that floating box you call home and leave me alone already.”

Hat Kid gave him a smug knowing look and squeezed the shadow for another hug before finally departing from Subcon Forest. Snatcher made a disgruntled noise once the kid left and went back to reading his books. Finally he could read in peace, although he had to wonder why the kid had suddenly demanded writing lessons.

‘ _Oh well, it’s none of my business anyway._ ’

 

* * *

 

It was that time of the week again when the Snatcher had to steal mails from the local post stops and give them out to their minion. He would’ve got Hat Kid to sign a contract and be Subcon’s little courier again, but after those handwriting lessons, he did not want anything to do with the kid for a while.

Besides, it might give her the wrong message that he cared for her (which he did not) and that he wanted her to visit more often (absolutely not).

So instead, he hired (read: threatened and stole the soul of) a mafia man to do the delivering for him once the shadow retrieved the letter bag.

It was so easy to swipe a large sack at the letter pile in the post office, fill it up with letters that were meant for dear families and friends alike and take them to the forest where his minions would appreciate the little gesture of affection.

He had even put on the postman hat just to make his minions feel a little better.

“Now that your contractual obligation is finished, I’ve no more use for you now so say goodbye to your life and soul!” Snatcher gleefully said, savouring the mafia man’s astonished face before promptly removing the man’s insignificant existence from his forest.

Ah yes, stealing souls never gets old and better yet, watching the victim’s face twist into one of despair as the shadow devoured their soul. Just as Snatcher settled himself in his plush chair with a book in hands, one of his minion came bursting into his tree.

“Hey Boss! Boss!”

“What do you want?” Snatcher grumbled, irritated from his moment being interrupted. He was just getting comfortable too. “Is this about your letter-”

“Actually, it’s for you Boss.” The minion interrupted, holding out a parcel and envelope.

Snatcher frowned, putting away his book and tentatively picking up the parcel. Who in their right mind would give him, the _Snatcher_ , a letter and a parcel as well?

 

**_To BFF_ **

 

 _‘Are you sure this doesn’t belong to anyone else?’_ Snatcher is tempted to ask but smartly kept his mouth shut. There is literally no one else who calls their friend BFF except Hat Kid.

Weird aliens and their title sounding names. Hat Kid probably wasn’t even her real name.

 

**_Thank you for teaching me how to write. It is hard but curious. I used to only write home language and they did not have circles and spikes in their letters. It was weird and now my hand hurts from all of that writing. Also saved up puns for your present because you have only boring books. Enjoy your gift Snetchar!_ **

 

**_Hat Kid_ **

 

“I teach you how to spell alphabets and words all these past few days, and you couldn’t even spell my name right.” Snatcher muttered flatly, though his mouth was smiling and tore open the parcel wrapping.

Damn. That kid just knew how to be a BFF, didn’t she? Now if only he can teach her not to barge into his tree whenever she pleased and maybe go further than that later.


End file.
